


Soaring, Flying

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, i was very tired and delusional while writing this, spencer singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: spencer and the reader’s biggest secret may not be much of a secret anymore…
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Soaring, Flying

When Spencer and Y/n announced to the team that they were dating, it didn’t render as much of a surprise to the rest of the BAU. Even though Y/n was the outgoing one that never failed at making anyone laugh in their darkest moments and Spencer was the shy brainiac that could spit out any fact at the drop of a hat, everyone saw the stolen glances and the way they always gravitated towards one another.

Ever since their little announcement, the team noticed how Spencer became a little more confident in himself and more willing to put himself out there on the job.They didn’t know how much influence Y/n had on him until after a particularly difficult case in Pennsylvania regarding a couple of abductions.

The case itself went well and all of the victims were brought home to their families, but the grim details of it all still weighed on the team. Hotch, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi decided to take one SUV back to the airport while Reid and Y/n took the other.

“I know this is a little weird, but do you guys think that Reid and Y/n sneak into each other’s rooms during cases at night?” Morgan talked about other people’s love lives like it was his job, but we all loved him for that anyway. Rossi pondered the question and Hotch focused on driving.

JJ shut her eyes and shook her head, “The last thing I want to think about is Spence’s sex life.”

“Or lack thereof,” Rossi interjected, “the last time I had a room next to Reid, I heard them talking about Sesame Street lore for two hours until I fell asleep.”

“I’m just curious if my boy has game or not. I mean, Reid in a relationship that’s lasted longer than a week is uncharted territory.” Morgan looked through the windshield and tried to make out the silhouettes of Y/n and Reid in the SUV in front of them.

Hotch sighed, as much as he cared about the relationship tea of the BAU (he didn’t whatsoever) he was focused on getting back to the jet and hopefully getting some long-awaited sleep. He pulled into the lane next to the other SUV, they were all stopped at a light.

They all turned their heads to the vehicle when they heard two very familiar voices singing. Rossi took the liberty of rolling down his window for the rest of the car to hear. Four pairs of eyes were now on the couple.

“We’re breaking free!” Spencer belted as best as he could.

“We’re soaring, flying!” Y/n sang out, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

“There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach!” They sang the part together now, both at an astronomically loud volume. 

JJ covered her mouth, not believing her eyes or ears. Spence, the boy who was almost too afraid to ask her to a football game, was singing High School Musical in public. 

Morgan had the biggest smile on his face. He tried to get Reid to sing karaoke one night with him, but even under the influence of too much alcohol, the kid wouldn’t sing with him. He just accepted that maybe he wasn’t a singer.

Hotch smiled, it was rare that he caught any of his agents having fun considering the nature of their work. He already knew the words because of Jack’s High School Musical phase that he despised. 

The light turned green and Y/n drove in front of Hotch once again. Everyone in the car was stunned. Who replaced their Spencer Reid with whoever was in that passenger seat?

Rossi leaned back, “Let’s all agree to wait until the right time to tell them we know about this…For Reid’s sake.” They all agreed, but that waiting period wouldn’t be as long as they originally thought…

~ two weeks later; New Orleans, LA ~

“Do you think they heard us singing?” The thought crossed Spencer’s mind once again, but he finally was driving alone with Y/n and he could ask it. He noticed the SUV pull up next to them, but never got a good enough look to see their faces. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed to be singing with his girlfriend, it was just that he knew they would never let it go. He was the shy and nerdy one, not whoever he was then.

Y/n smiled at him, “I’m sure they were too hung up on whatever crazy stories Morgan or Rossi were telling. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” He hoped that was true.

This case, in particular, was about an unsub that targets couples in a specific bar that participate in karaoke. The team profiled that this unsub was probably either previously in a relationship with someone who sang karaoke and he wanted to take out his rage on them. The female would end up getting most of the rage while the male was shot execution-style, the only missing part of the equation was how the unsub was getting his victims.

The only way they would find out would be by setting up bait for him. The thing that Spencer and Y/n didn’t know was that they were the chosen ones to be that bait. 

The team all dressed like they were going out to the club and they were spread out around the room. Everyone wanted to be the one to tell the couple they were going to have to sing on stage, but Rossi ended up getting chosen. (They spun a wheel with all of their names on it, it was pretty intense).

Reid and Y/n sat together at a table, pretending to be a couple on a date, when Rossi walked up to them. It had been a little while since they first entered. “Any sign of our unsub?” Reid asked, taking a sip of his water that was disguised to look like an alcoholic beverage.

“Not yet, but luckily for us, we have a couple that’s about to go on stage,” Rossi glanced at both of them with an unusually large grin on his face. Reid raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t mean-” Y/n couldn’t get her full sentence out before Rossi swung his arms around them and started to drag them from the table to the little stage.

“We don’t have anything to si-” Reid paused when he heard the music playing over the speakers. Turning to Y/n, he sighed and smiled sheepishly, “they know.”

Y/n grabbed two microphones and handed one to Spencer. “They know. Might as well give them the full show.” 

Spencer took a deep breath once he saw that JJ had her phone pointed right at the two of them, “You know the world can see us. In a way that’s different than who we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this at 1 am and it’s currently 3:05 in the morning so enjoy :)


End file.
